We will study the structure and function of Vesicular Stomatitis Virus (VSV) ribonucleoprotein complexes (RNPs) in vivo and in vitro using biochemical and electron microscopic techniques. We will attempt to establish a functional in vitro coupled translation-replication system. We will also study the roles of VSV NS protein and VSV envelope proteins (M and G) in regulating RNP function and in virion assembly.